


The Stars Will Lead You Home.

by craftthought



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftthought/pseuds/craftthought
Kudos: 3





	1. Drifting Thoughts.

I've been plowing and planting in the same plot of land ever since you died.

Raking through the earth, perhaps, in a search for meaning.

You were there when I was overburdened, when I was lost, and when I was damaged.

You didn't know it then, but you taught me everything I needed to know about life.

And in the short length of time as we enjoyed each other's company, you left just as swiftly. 

I look up at the stars, and I think back to that day we met.


	2. Starry Nights.

The sun had just begun to set when the slopes and slants of the log roofs were made apparent to me. 

I paused.

Looking towards the horizon, I scanned the village with my weary eyes, careful to note the silhouettes made by the constructions which were dotted across the landscape. I reflexively drew a deep breath in; though, it wasn't purely out of relief, but rather, apprehension. I had traversed my way from distant biomes, confronting hostile adversaries, and navigating difficult terrains, but this had, in no way, prepared me for this new encounter.

I held my breath in and looked up at the sky.

This was the same sky from which I was born. It was the same starry sky I would occasionally look up to when I was lost, both directionally and in spirit. And it was the same sky I would be looking up to until I have reached my destination. 

Destination. I would often wonder to myself what it is that I was destined to do and where it was that I was destined to be. But these spiralling thoughts don't serve purpose in a purposeless world. I've since learnt to package those thoughts away.

Exhaling towards the stars, I had momentarily pinched my eyes shut.

Stepping over dirt piles and weaving through the thick vegetation of the plains, I was nearing the far-out borders of the village. Crunching through the patches of gravel and paths of loose soil, I slipped stealthily into an empty house. 

With the doors shut behind me, I started shaking profusely. It was as if my body and mind were intimately familiar with the unfamiliar, and rare, feeling of safety. With little hesitation, I dove into the sheets of the unmade bed. 

With my eyes closed, I dreamt of the starry sky above.


End file.
